The Dragon's Call
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is an AU for the very first episode. Part of the How It Should Have Been series.


_**The Dragon's Call**_

One beautiful, warm, September day, Merlin was in Ealdor playing with his best friend Will. Will was Merlin's cousin but they don't know yet. They were playing in the lake near Ealdor. They wanted to do something fun with their friends before it got cold. They played in the lake for a while.

"Will, you get Liz and I'll get Anne. Try to pull them out of the water. Ok." Merlin said happily.

"Ok. Ready. Set. Go." Will said quickly. So they did.

"Ahh. Something got me. Liz help me." Anne screamed.

"Something got me too. I can't get free. "Liz panicked loudly. They got pulled out of the water and they screamed.

"You girls are so loud when you scream." Merlin laughed breathlessly.

"Merlin, Will I'm going to get you guys." Anne said angrily. Then she slapped Merlin in the face.

"Ow. It was just for fun." Merlin said painfully.

"Don't so it again. It's getting late we should go home." Liz said angrily. So they got their stuff and went home. Merlin was walking home and a man attacked Merlin. When Merlin was unconscious the man dragged him into the woods. When Merlin regained conscious he went home as quickly as he could.

"Merlin where were you?" Hunith said sadly as Merlin entered the house it was night when Merlin got there.

"I got attacked. Help me get into bed. I think I should just rest. Ow. Whets for supper?" Merlin said weakly.

"Here, let me see your injuries. When I'm done I get you some soup. Lie down."

"Ow. Can I have some water? My throat's dry." Merlin winces. Hunith gave him some water and put the covers on him. Then went to get Merlin some soup.

"Here." Hunith said sadly.

"Am I going to be fine?"

"Yeah. All you need is rest."

"What bothering you, mother?"

"I've tried to help you with your magic but since I don't have magic I can't. I sent a letter to Gaius asking if you can go live with him and he said yes. He wants you to be there on Wednesday. Meaning that you have to leave Tuesday. I know you don't want to but I'm so worried that someone will find out and tell Uther. I'm just trying to protect you. I love you so much. It's for the best. Try to understand."

"I understand. I don't know if I can handle being away from you for more than a few months. I know Gaius will look after me. He always does when we do over there. At least I get to see Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur again. I know they've changed. I haven't seen Arthur for 3 years."

"So it'll be good for you. Eat your soup and go to sleep."

"Ok. I love you too mother." Merlin said and kissed his mother on the check before she went to finish her work. Merlin finished his soup half an hour later and went to sleep. They did not know that Merlin had several cracked ribs on his right. A few days later as Merlin was leaving he gave his mother a hug.

"I don't want to leave mother. I love you so much and I don't want to leave you. I will miss you so much. Please say that you will visit me and write to me." Merlin said tearfully while hugging his mother.

"I will. I have something for you. Remember this bible."

"Yeah. When I learned to read you used the Bible to teach me. You always read it to me when I was sick or injured. You also made me memories verses. Do on to others as you would have them do onto you. For this is the law and the prophets. Matthew 7:12."

"Good job. Keep doing that and you will have wisdom that will help you in life. You need to go. I will miss you too. Remember that you are and will be my little Hawk. Here take the Bible with you

and remember that God will always be with you. Give this note to Gaius. Wear your father's birth necklace before he left he gave me it. Wear the necklace your grandmother gave you before she died. I love you. Pray every day and God will be with you. He will help you no matter what. He helped you when you were sick and coughing and vomiting a little bit of blood. When we prayed God helped us find a way to treat your sickness. Psalms 56:3."

"When I am afraid I will trust in thee."

"Good. Remember that. It is true. No matter what if you're in a problem and you need help pray to God for help. You need to go."

"Let me say good bye to Will. Hey. I'm going to miss you. Take care of my mother. Visit sometime. Remember what we did and it'll feel like I'm there with you." Merlin said while hugging Will.

"I will. Take care. Tell everyone that I said hello especaily Gwen. Ok. Now go." Will said with hope. Merlin was about to leave and then he ran back and gave his mother a hug and planted a kiss on her check. He began to cry. Then he left.

That night it was cold. Merlin began to feel a lot of pain in his lungs. "Its just nerves." He thought. The next day he arrived at Camelot. He saw a man get excucuted. The man was like Merlin. Merlin was scared and got very shaken up. Then he got to Gaius's chambers.

"Hello. Gaius." Merlin said happily. Then Gaius fell and Merlin used magic to save him.

"What did you do?"Gaius yelled.

"I was born like this remember Gaius. The first time I used magic. You were there and you saw it. You know that it is true. How did I react when I lit the candle with magic?"

"Merlin. You began to cry and panic. You ran into your mother's arms and cried. That's when I gave you the bracelet you wear. It was from your father. He had visions sometimes. When he left he gave me it. He said if he were to have a son he would have him come to Camelot at the age of 16. Now here you are. But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday."

"It is Wednesday."

"Go put your things in your room, get settled, and get some rest. You will need it."

"Ok. You won't tell anyone about this?"  
"No. Thank you Merlin. Now get some rest. You look very tired. Your right eye is swollen. I'll look at it when I'm done running some errands. Then you can tell me what happened."

"Ok." Merlin said sleepily. He went in and got settled. Then he got some rest. When Gaius came and checked on Merlin's eye Merlin told him what happened.

"I was walking home and someone attacked me. He kicked me in the ribs really hard. When he pushed me I hit my head on a rock. I remember blood covering my eye. When I woke up I was in the woods I had a very hard time getting up. It hurt to breathe. I knew I had to get home. When I did mother helped me into bed and told me to rest. In the morning I was in pain but I could get up. Ow. Careful. It doesn't hurt now. Are you done?" Merlin explained.

"All most. When I'm done I want to see your ribs. It's just to see if you should get up in the morning." Gaius said sternly.

"Ok. Oh, mother wanted me to give you this note. I would have given it to you earlier but I forgot. I need to sleep. I'm tired and I feel a bit warm."

"Here, take this it will help you sleep peace fully. You do feel a bit warm but it's just nerves. I know when you were a kid and you came here you would be a bit warm and sick to your stomach. Just get some sleep."

"Ok. Am I going to be all right?"  
"Yes. Now get some sleep. It's late. Good night."Gaius said quietly. Then saw that Merlin was asleep. He put the blanket on Merlin, blew out the candles and then went to bed. Merlin had his bracelet off so he had nightmares. Merlin dreamt that a man got killed, that he was killed by Uther, and what happened 20 years before. He woke up screaming and panicking. Gaius came in and saw that Merlin was scared. He went to Merlin and grabbed him on the arms.

"Hey, Merlin, wake up. It's all right. Wake up. Come on look at me." Gaius said calmly.

"It was horrible. What I saw. It was so real. I'm scared. I saw a man die. I got killed by the king. I saw people die. Their screams. Children dying. Parents dying. Their children watching as their parents die. What is it? What does it mean?" Merlin whimpered.

"It's ok. There just dreams. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow get up when you feel better. Now sleep."

"No. I can't. I'm afraid to sleep."

"There is nothing to be scared of."

Then Gaius left the room and went back to bed. Merlin was awake the rest of the night. In the morning he was tired. Someone called his name. You know what happens next in the episode. Let's go to the second time Merlin and Arthur meet. So let's start when they are almost done with the fight. So they were in the market and Arthur got very close to Merlin and hit Merlin near the heart. Merlin used magic to stop him. Then Arthur hit Merlin in the right ribs and liver. Then they lost the mace. SO Arthur began kicking Merlin. Merlin was on the ground groaning and moaning in pain. He was gasped for air. His ribs were fractured.

"Stop. Please stop. Ow. Leave me alone. Ow my ribs. Ow." Merlin whined.

"Come on Merlin. You can do better than that. Get up." Arthur laughed.

"No, I can't. Arthur please I'm about to pass out. Please."

Then Arthur stopped. Merlin painfully got up. He was in so much pain he could barely walk. When he got up Arthur grabbed a broom and hit Merlin very hard. Arthur let Merlin go. Gaius was very mad at Merlin. They got to their chambers and began yelling. Then Merlin went into his room. Gaius went in and saw Merlin lying on his bed trying to sleep.

"Merlin sit up. Take your shirt off and lie on your back." Gaius sighed.

"You don't know why I'm like this do you?" Merlin cried.

"No."

"I'm not a monster am I?"

"Don't every think that or say that because it is not true."

"Then why am I like this? Please tell me.

"I don't know but someone else may know."

"If you can't tell me then no one can."

"Here take this. Then try to sleep for the rest of the day. You are tired. I read the note. Your mother said that you barely sleep. She has to hold you when she tries to get you to sleep. Take this. It will help you sleep. Get some rest. I come and tell you when its supper."

"Ok."

"I don't want to be here. Sometimes I want to die."

"Don't say or do that ever. You are loved and cared for. You didn't grow up with a father so he couldn't help you but I am going to help in every way that I can."

"I'm sorry. Sometimes it hurts me when I think about my father and my gifts. I always ask myself if my father is alive. If so will I meet him? Will he love me? Do you know Gaius?"

"I know that he will love you because you are his son. I don't know about the other 2. Now don't be afraid of your magic."

Gaius had been hugging Merlin who was crying. When Gaius looked at Merlin he was nearly asleep. Gaius told Merlin to put his shirt back on. Then he left a crying and hurt Merlin to rest. So Merlin tried to rest. He could not sleep. He was in a lot of pain. You know what happens right so let's go to when Merlin saves Arthur. So they all woke up from the spell. Mary throws the dagger and Merlin pushed Arthur out of the way and got hit near the appendix. He pulled the dagger out as soon as it went in. You know what happens to the end of the episode. A guard tells Merlin that he needs to see Arthur. So Merlin does. He gets to Arthur's chambers.

"Ah, Merlin. Come in. I want to tell you what you are to do. You look pale. Are you all right?" Arthur wondered.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a bit sick but I'll be fine in the morning. What do you want? Oh." Merlin strained.

"What is it? You look like you're about to vomit."

"I'm fine. Just dizzy."

Then Merlin fell hitting his head on the table. His head was bleeding a bit. He was starting to get very cold. Then he coughed up blood. The blood landed on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Morris asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm injured. Arthur remember when we were fighting. You hit me several times. When I saved your live the dagger hit me."Merlin moaned. Then vomited blood but not a lot.

"Merlin, you need to see Gaius. Your name, what you are going through it reminds me of a friend. Is your mother Hunith?" Arthur asked calmly.

"Yes. I'm going to be living here. I remember you. It's been a few years."

"Yeah. Now get to Gaius before you collapse. Hurry."

"OK."

"Here let me open the door for you." Morris whispered.

"Thank you." Merlin moaned. Merlin left. He got to the stairs and his eyes sight was fussy. He had a hard time seeing. He fell down the stairs and landed on his stomach. No one was there of near. He was unconscious. Gwen and Morgana were talking. This is what they were talking about.

"That boy, Merlin he looks familiar. I know I've seen him a few times." Morgana wondered.

"I know. He is. He lives will Gaius. So he has to be Merlin." Gwen questioned.

"Let's go see them."

"OK."

"I saw him walking to Arthur's chambers. Let's go."

So they walked to Arthur's chambers. They got to the stairs and saw Merlin.

"Gwen go get Arthur. Tell him that Merlin fell down the stairs and is bleeding. Hurry." Morgana ordered.

"Yes, my lady." Gwen said quickly and ran to get Arthur. She saw that Merlin had lost a lot of blood but did not know why. Then Merlin vomited a couple times. Morgana check his pulse and realized that he was barely breathing. Merlin lied there unconscious and sick. Gwen ran into Arthur's chamber.

"Gwen what is it?" Arthur asked.

"Its Merlin he fell down the stairs and is dying. Morgana is with him. When I saw him his head was bleeding a lot. We need to get him to Gaius." Gwen said breathlessly.

"You guys go to Merlin. I'll tell Gaius. Hurry." Morris ordered. They all went to do what they needed to do. Gwen and Arthur got to Merlin several minutes later. They saw Morgana telling a nearly unconscious Merlin to rest.

"Merlin, just rest. Come on. If you can hear me then calm down. Merlin it's all right. It's all right. Shh. Shh. It's ok. Shh. It's ok. You're all right." Morgana said softly.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"He's vomiting blood. He's also coughing up blood. Not much but he's very pale. His skin is now ice cold. When I got here his skin was a bit warm. He's running a fever. His face is still warm. He's shivering. We need to get him to Gaius."

"Lets me get him. Gwen clear up the blood. Morris will help you."

Gwen did what she was told. Morgana and Arthur got Merlin to Gaius's chambers. Arthur carried Merlin. He did what he could to keep Merlin warm. When they got to Gaius's chamber, Arthur laid Merlin on the table.

"I need towels, bandages, water, needle, thread, yarrow, calendula, Echinacea, comfrey, honey, goldenrod, slippery elm, yellow root, lady's mantle, lavender, oak bark, lemon balm, rosemary, and tincture of belladonna. Hurry." Gaius ordered.

"I'll get that." Morgana said quickly.

"Arthur, go to Ealdor and get Hunith. Merlin needs all the encouragement he can get."

"OK."Arthur replied. Then Gaius began to treat Merlin's wounds. Merlin was shivering so much that Gaius had to warm him up quickly. Merlin was losing way too much blood. Gaius stopped the bleeding on Merlin's head and wiped the blood away and a mark the size of pomegranate on Merlin's right side.

"Give me the needle and thread, Morgana." Gaius sighed.

"Here. How bad is his head?" Morgana whispered.

"Not good. His cranium is fractured. He might be all right. It's very big. He's still cold. I can't feel the warmth in his body that I felt when I first touched him an hour ago. I feel very little warmth on his chest. Feel it."

"His chest is nearly as cold as ice. Are you almost done?"  
"Half way done. I need to treat the wounds on his chest, near his liver, near his appendix, and stomach. I've checked the ones on his arms and legs. Get a blanket and cover his legs. He has several bruises and marks on his legs and arms. His right arm has a wound on it and his metacarpals, carpals, ulna, and radius are broken. His fibula, tibia, femur, and tarsal on his right leg are fractured. His lift hand is broken. He will have a hard time moving, He will have headaches for a few days. The wound near his appendix is very deep but he will be ok. Give me a towel. He has several broken ribs on both sides."

"Here. He's starting to wake up."

"Here, give him this. It will help him sleep and with the pain. Try to calm him down."

Merlin woke up coughing but not blood. He was very weak and in pain. He winced in pain.

"Hey. Just sleep. You are weak. Don't talk. Here drink this. It will help you bear the pain." Morgana whispered softly.

"No. I… can't… feel…my…leg. It… hurts… all…over. My…head. It… hurts… so…much." Merlin strained quietly.

"Hey. It's ok. Drink this. Gaius are you done?"

"Nearly." Gaius replied sadly.

"Ow! Ah! Stop! It…Hurts! Ouch! Ow! AH! Please!" Merlin screamed.

"Hey, Merlin. Shh. You're tired. Now sleep." Morgana whispered. Merlin drank the medicine. Then he passed out. Gaius finished treating Merlin. When he was done he put Merlin in his room in bed. Merlin was still very cold. He was near death because of the fact there was barely any warmth in his body. Gaius put several blankets on Merlin but he was still cold. Gaius watched Merlin through the night and half the day. Gwen came to watch Merlin. When Hunith, Will, Avalach, and Arthur came Merlin was still very cold.

"How is he?"Hunith asked tearfully.

"He's still sleeping. He's in there. When he wakes up he will say that he's cold. If he does then put a few more blankets on him. He already has 6 on him. He's very pale and sick." Gaius sadly admitted.

"Thank you."

Hunith and Avalach went in to see Merlin.

"He's so pale. Ask Gaius if you can hold him when he wakes up. He will want you to do that. Gwen how is he?" Hunith said sadly.

"He's lost a lot of blood. He's still shivering. I think he might wake up soon. Sit down and rest next to him. I need to tend to Morgana." Gwen whispered sadly. Merlin began moaning. Hunith went to sit next to him. Avalach came back in just as Gwen left. Merlin looked to his right and saw his mother looking at him. He smiled and then realized that he was in so much pain. He began panicking in pain. Hunith held his hand and Merlin squeezed it.

"Ow. Mother… Mother what happened?" Merlin stuttered.

"Hey just sleep. Your head will hurt. Don't try to get up. It will not help you heal." Hunith whispered.

"Ok. I'm so cold. Mother am I going to die?"

"No. You are strong. You will be ok. Your grandfather is here. He will hold you. Do you want him to?"

"Yes. I can't sleep if he doesn't. Please grandfather. Hold me like you use to."

"Ok. You need to rest. Now rest." Avalach whispered. Then he held Merlin. He kept the blankets on Merlin knowing that he will still be cold. Merlin went to sleep a few minutes. Avalach never let go of Merlin for 2 days because Merlin was getting worse by the minute. Merlin woke up every several hours because he was dying from his injuries. On the third day they realized that Merlin had hours left.

"How is he?" Will asked.

"His breath is leaving him. He will be gone by tonight." Gaius answered sadly.

"So he only has a few hours left because it's nearly evening. Can I watch him?"

"Yes. Tell me if he improves or dies."

Gaius left the room.

"Merlin, I know you can hear me. You always do. You have always been like a brother. When my father died, you and your mother and grandparents were like family. We did what brothers would do like cause trouble, play together, help each other, and annoy each other. I remember helping you learn how to walk, talk, and do what others do. I remember when your mother brought you home from Camelot. I was 3 years old but I always remember. I know you will be fine. You will not die." Will cried quietly. An hour later Arthur went to watch over Merlin. He sat next to his dying friend.

"Hey, Merlin since I met you I felt that maybe there was something we have to do together. I remember how some you were as an infant. How much you screamed because of something going on in your body. I wanted to see you grow to be like my brother. When we played together every 6 months I teased you. I helped you learn how to fight. When you were 13 we visited every year. We haven't seen each other for a few years. Now we can do what we didn't get to do. I know you will live. I remember some of the things you said but I don't know what they mean. I hope you will be able to tell me. Why do you worship a god that you call the one true God? I hope you will tell me about him. What he did. Why I should believe." Arthur whispered tearfully. Then the time came that Merlin was about to take his last breath. Everyone was there to comfort each other. Then as Merlin took his last breath they all prayed that God would protect him in his new home. Then Merlin gasped for air and began coughing. He looked and saw the others and then he began to cry.

"Grandfather, can you hold me? I'm alive and I feel a little bit better. Can I have some water? My throat feels dry." Merlin coughed. Everyone looked at him and went to him. Avalach held him very close to the point Merlin could barely breathe.

"Grandfather, careful. I do have a lot of broken ribs. Mother hold my hand and stay with me." Merlin cried. Gaius went to get Merlin some water. As they all left the room to let Merlin rest this happened.

"Arthur, Will wait. I want to talk to you guys." Merlin said quickly. The 2 sat next to Merlin. "I know what you have said. I feel the same about you both. Arthur when Tomorrow I will tell you what you want to know about God. I hope you will believe. Now, you can go. Tell my grandfather to come in and hold me when he has eaten supper."

"Ok. We will and thank you Merlin. Now sleep. I'll be back in the morning."Arthur ordered. Avalach went to hold Merlin and make him feel warm and loved. In the morning Merlin managed to eat a little bit of his breakfast. Hunith knew that Merlin was ok because he made it through the night with only a few times that he nearly woke up. Near noon Arthur came to see Merlin.

"Hey, Merlin. How do you feel?" Arthur whispered happily.

"Better but tired. I can make it through our talk." Merlin whispered weakly. Arthur sat down. Merlin grabbed his bible and they talked.

"Name some of the people God helped?" Arthur challenged.

"Moses, Abraham, Adam, Eve, Amos, Andrew, Aquila, Barnabas, Nathanael, Boaz, Caleb, Cornelius, Daniel, David, Eli, Elijah, Elisha, Elizabeth, Esther, Ezekiel, Ezra, Gideon, Hagar, Haggai, Hannah, Hezekiah, Isaac, Isaiah, Ishmael, Jacob, James, Japheth, Jeremiah, Jesse, Job, John, John the Baptist, Jonah, Jonathan, and many more. Though not all we know have been helped by God but they are in the bible. One verse my mother would say to me was Psalms 56:3, When I am afraid, I will trust in thee. That's what I do. I trust God in what he does." Merlin explained.

"What did he do that showed his love?"

"He sent his son to die on the cross for us. Jesus was like us but was perfect and died in our place. Now we have salvation. Some do not believe and as a Christian I must share the gospel. John 3:16 says so. The bible gives us rules that we are to follow. We are all sinners because of Adam and Eve but God still showed compassion because we were made in his image to rule over the animals and to serve God. My mother has read me the bible seen I was a little boy."

"I think I want to believe. How must I ask for his help?"

"He will listen to anyone who comes to him with a humble heart. Let's pray. You can pray."

"Lord, thank you for sending your son to die for us. We do not deserve it but you did. Forgive my sins against you and help me to learn about you. I have seen what you can do. You saved my friend and I thank you. I wish that you help me to tell my father. Help me to want to do what you want me to do and obey you. Help me in everything that I do. Help me to obey your commandments and follow them. Amen."

Then they took the sinners prayer. Merlin smiled at Arthur when they were done.

"Good job"Merlin congratulated.

"Thanks I have my own bible. It belonged to my mother. On Sundays we can pray and worship God."

"Great. Now I need to get some sleep. Bye."

"Ok. Just get as much rest as you can."

Then Arthur left. Then Hunith came in with Will.

"Hey, Merlin. I have something to tell you and Will. I know that you wish to know if you a boy cousins on your father's side. Now I will tell you who. It's Will. Your father's sister gave birth to Will and died in childbirth." Hunith explained.

"Wait, me and Will are cousins and we were never told."Merlin questioned.

"Yes. I would have told you when you were young but no one could know. I'm sorry."

"I know. It's ok."

Arthur went out and told the others who he now believes in and they rejoiced. For 3 weeks Merlin stayed in bed reading and talking to his friends. Merlin was in pain but not a lot. After a month Merlin was able to get up but it hurt him to. He tried to help Gaius but he told him to rest. A couple weeks later Merlin was able to work. This is where Valiant begins.


End file.
